


Договор

by Cirtaly



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Faked Death, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Knights - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirtaly/pseuds/Cirtaly
Summary: Однажды светлый рыцарь Круглого Стола, который распространял мир, и Черный Рыцарь, что нес хаос, сошлись в битве, и... Никто не знает, что случилось. Но ангел получил в подарок мясной пирог.





	Договор

**Author's Note:**

> Тут в начале как будто бы смертоубийство, но все будет хорошо.

Уверенный удар светлого меча обрушился на Черного Рыцаря, словно орудие возмездия. Черный Рыцарь был достойным противником, но не после изнурительной битвы, что длилась целых тридцать четыре минуты. Меч сэра Азирафеля все так же точен и сокрушителен, как и в начале битвы, ибо его руку ведет Провидение.

Множество достойных доверия свидетелей будут рассказывать всем вокруг, как сэр Азирафель сразил в честном поединке презренного Черного Рыцаря, и снес его подлую голову. Да воцарится великий король Артур на всех землях Британских, от моря и до моря!

Черный Рыцарь бился своим мечом, словно тот был продолжением его руки. Все, кто попадался ему на пути, падали бездыханные — яростный блеск черного лезвия был последним, что они видели в жизни. Доспехи сэра Азирафеля, хоть и были светлы, словно воды Темзы на рассвете, не выдержали верный удар. Слишком храбрый и слишком глупый рыцарь Круглого стола не отступил вовремя, и был сражен.

Все видели, как Черный Рыцарь вонзил свой меч ему в сердце, прорубив насквозь доспех, и благородная (или как говорили завистники, напыщенная) кровь его брызнула, окропив траву. Говорили, теперь царство короля Артура наконец прекратит распространять свою непонятную власть и непонятные законы на нетронутые римским нашествием земли.

— Тебе не кажется, что это слишком? — спросил ангел у демона, отложив свой меч, который только что закончил приводить в порядок после битвы.

Они сидели на берегу реки на клочке земли между двух полевых лагерей. Доспехи светлого и черного рыцарей лежали тут же, сваленные в кучу вперемешку. Сейчас они казались просто грудой металла: сломанные, покореженные и опаленные в битве. Похоже было, что «сэр Азирафель» и «Черный Рыцарь» сбежали от своих оруженосцев с лошадьми и разоблачались самостоятельно, потому что больше никого вокруг не было.

— Может быть, но я же демон! — Кроули развел руками. — Если уж я буду докладывать, что убил какого-то там смертного, это должно быть кровавое убийство.

Демон искренне гордился планом, который предложил «светлому рыцарю», чтобы закончить задание. Хорошо, что они оба не докладывали боссам, что главная помеха миру и войне — это не просто смертные рыцари, а демон и ангел. Правда, им обоим пришлось всерьез помахать мечом и сразить волшебных двойников друг друга.

— Да, я понимаю, но я не об этом. Я скорее о том, что снес твою голову, — смущенно поправил его Азирафель. — Надеюсь, тебе не было неприятно?

Кроули удивленно вытаращился на него.

— Меня там даже не было, ангел! О чем ты говоришь?

Азирафель смутился еще сильней и старательно спрятал взгляд от демона, но все же признался:

— Ладно… Хорошо, что так. Просто мне было неприятно тебя убивать. Иллюзию тебя. Обычно я никого и ничего не убиваю.

Ангелу очень хотелось признаться еще и что ему хочется извиниться перед иллюзорным двойником Кроули, но раз он убит, то это довольно глупо. И поздно.

Кроули изучающе оглядел ангела — тот выглядел очень виноватым. И виноватым он себя чувствовал, потому что сделал вид, что убил демона. Кроули покрутил эту мысль в голове, внимательно к ней присмотрелся и после этого ему пришлось подождать, пока в груди перестанет теплеть. Это совсем несвойственно ему, и он вовсе не собирался ничего такого снова ощущать!

— Эмм… — протянул он. Ангел признался в страшном, и наверно он, демон, тоже мог. В конце концов Азирафель это заслужил. — Мне в общем тоже было неприятно. Я не убиваю людей. Стараюсь не убивать.

— Правда? — тут ангел обернулся к демону, и Кроули чуть не ослепило его удивленной и радостной улыбкой. — Давай тогда больше не будем такого устраивать?

— Если другого выхода не будет, — проворчал Кроули. Показывать ангелу, что его, демона, трогают его слова, он тоже не собирался. Никогда и ни за что!

Азирафель оглянулся на поле битвы. Люди расходились, усталые и довольные. Сегодня победили обе стороны. По крайней мере, смертные в этом уверены, а им с демоном именно это и нужно.

— Да… — согласился Азирафель с сожалением. — Другого выхода не было. Жаль. Не люблю войну.

— Да ладно тебе! Сегодня даже никто не погиб. Кроме нас с тобой.

Демон поднялся на ноги и с наслаждением потянулся. Азирафель же замер и ошеломленно наблюдал за ним. Никто. Не. Погиб. И он, ангел, точно не творил это чудо. Это сделал демон. Вот этот демон с черным мечом в руке и с опаленными адским пламенем крыльями.

Не в силах отвести взгляд от Кроули, ангел старался как можно быстрее пережить приступ невероятной благодарности и привязанности, чтобы тот ничего не заметил. Не сообщать же демону, что никто из ангелов так бы не поступил. Никто не жалел детей из Месопотамии, не сочувствовал Еве и Адаму. И уж совсем абсолютно точно никто не понимал, как тут, в Англии, ужасно сыро и как противно работать в поле!

Однако как-то выразить свои чувства Азирафель все же хотел, поэтому он тоже поднялся, подхватив свой меч, и несмело сказал:

— Знаешь, я… думаю, нам надо отметить наш договор. Я… я помню, в каких выражениях отказался тогда, но теперь… я хотел бы извиниться за те слова. На самом деле я очень рад, что мы договорились.

Пока ангел говорил, Кроули задумчиво разглядывал свой меч. Раз он больше не будет Черным Рыцарем, эту штуку можно где-нибудь тут оставить. Но просто бросать вместе с доспехами почему-то не хотелось.

— Ну еще бы. Можно ехать домой, где тепло и сухо. Я задолжал тебе обед.

— Обед? — переспросил Азирафель. Он тоже огляделся, заметил большой камень неподалеку и радостно вздохнул. Шутка про меч в камне ему самому ужасно нравилась, но повторить все повода не находилось.

Ангел решительно подошел к камню и вонзил в него меч почти до середины лезвия. Кроули восхищенно проследил за ним, потому что это была превосходная идея! Очень любопытно будет посмотреть, что придумают потом люди, когда найдут тут их доспехи в таком состоянии, и их оружие…

Демон с довольной улыбкой последовал за ангелом и вонзил свой меч рядом с мечом светлого рыцаря так, чтобы они перекрещивались.

— Ну да, помнишь устрицы? Могу угостить лучшим мясным пирогом в этой части страны. Мне там всегда рады.

Азирафель и сам не заметил, как тоже очень довольно заулыбался. Оставить оружие вот так будет символично. Будоражить людям фантазию опять же очень полезно — они от этого быстрее развиваются.

— С удовольствием! — согласился он, и демон и ангел, теперь безоружные, направились вверх по течению реки.


End file.
